Worlds
Worlds Worlds were introduced in the first release of the game, version 1.0, released at June 15th as a of course, obligatory concept. The main difference between the first releases of the game and the most recent ones is that we actually have the insertation of entire new custom levels, produced with not only custom gimmicks but yet proper graphics to adapt them to the Super Mario Brothers.' s aesthetics. There are a few amount of worlds actually introduced to the game: Of the default game: World 1 Contains: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4 World 2 '' Contains: 2-1, 2-2 (modified), 2-3, 2-4 ''World 3 Contains: 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4 World 5 '' Contains: 5-1, 5-2, 5-3, 5-4 ''World 6 Contains: 6-1, 6-2, 6-3, 6-4 Custom designed worlds: World Lost Contains: Lost - 1, Lost - 2, Lost - 3, Lost - 4 World Plus Contains: Plus - 1, Plus - 2, Plus - 3, Plus - 4 World Minus '' Contains: -1, -2, -3 ''World Special Contains: Special - 1, Special - 2, Special - 3, Special - 4 World DMCA Contains: DMCA - 1, DMCA - 2, DMCA - 3, DMCA - 4 World Yoshi Island Contains: Yoshi Island 1, Yoshi Island 2, Yoshi Island 3, Yoshi Island 4, Iggy's Castle World Xexyz '' Contains: Xexyz World 1, Xexyz World 2, Xexyz World 3, Xexyz World 4 ''World Minecraft Contains: Overworld, Cave, Village, Nether, End World Level Contains: Level - 1, Level - 2, Level - 3, Level - 4 World Lost D Contains: Lost D - 1, Lost D - 2, Lost D - 3, Lost D - 4 World Lost C Contains: Lost C - 1, Lost C - 2, Lost C - 3, Lost C - 4 World Lost A Contains: Lost A - 1, Lost A - 2, Lost A - 3, Lost A - 4 World Lost 9 Contains: Lost 9 - 1, Lost 9 - 2, Lost 9 - 3, Lost 9 - 4 Fireman Stage Contains: Fire Man Stage Pastel World Contains: Pastel - 1, Pastel - 2, Pastel - 3, Pastel - 4A, Pastel - 4B, Pastel - 5 * World 1 - 1? (Hell Mode only) * New Super Mario Bros. (Unreleased | Confirmed) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (Unreleased | Confirmed) * Super Mario Land 2 (Unreleased | Confirmed) Private Lobbies In non-squad private lobbies, worlds can be selected without the random parameters pre-selected by the game, as usually. This possibly was intended to be a testing feature, as it actually was. Oftenly used by the developers, the world select function implements the concept of testing stages in a battle royale scenario. Custom Worlds Custom Worlds are features implemented on the game that makes possible to play your own developed through the level editor in a non-squad private lobby. Even though they are currently limited to certain functions; but also adding conditions that didn't even existed in the original games, things like semi-platforms and damage tiles, that increases choices of the player at doing brand new dynamics; thing that in certain mode helps even developers at level designing interpretation to properly develop the game. Curiously, custom worlds can be structured from only one level at an absurd amount of levels implemented in one unique section, expanding creativity through the game.